


The Trouble with Meteor Rocks

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe explains to Oliver, Victor and AC about how Clark is 'allergic' to meteor rocks. 'Missing Scene for Justice'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Meteor Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> I felt there was a missing scene from when Chloe was going 'oh noes' about the meteor rocks in the lead box to when the boys broke into 33.1 in 'Justice'. So here is my take on that missing scene, hope you enjoy it!

"What do you mean meteor rocks?" Chloe's eyes widened in her face as she looked at the three men expectantly, like they were suppose to know Clark's weakness.

"Um, well, that is to say, Clark is allergic to the meteor rocks in Smallville, every time he goes near one he gets sick and weak." Chloe babbled out nervously, smiled and spun around to look back at the display.

Oliver, Victor and AC all exchanged a look that seemed to convey, 'Did you know about this?'.

Oliver contemplated this new information and sighed. "AC, Victor, suit up, we leave in five minutes."

AC nodded and started to move. "Got it Robin Hood, let's move it Tin Man."

"After you Ariel." Victor shot back.

The two continued their bickering back to their change rooms as Oliver descended upon Chloe.

Grasping her arm, he spun her around brought Chloe up to his face. "There's a lot more you're not telling us about Clark and these meteor rocks." Oliver's eyes flashed angrily.

Chloe jerked her arm out of Oliver's grip and pushed him back, out of her space. "I'm sorry Oliver, but I don't know what you're talking about."

Frowning, Oliver let out a sigh of frustration, "Fine, you two keep your secrets, we're going to be heading out in five minutes to rescue the boy scout and Bart, are you ready to help us out here Chloe?"

Beaming a smile at Oliver, Chloe grabbed the headset on the table and attached it to her ear. "Always."

Nodding, Oliver headed to the change rooms, shoulders set in frustration.

Chloe glanced at Oliver, shook her head and turned back towards the display, going over everything to be ready to help out and help rescue Clark.


End file.
